Opposite Ends
by Leah Sora-Parker
Summary: They were opposite ends. They weren't supposed to feel this way. But they did. Hamnead oneshot!


**This is just a short Hamnead oneshot I thought up. ENJOY~**

**Me: Hey! SINEAD! Where are you?  
Sinead: Mmmm!  
Me: What? *looks in* OH. Well, it seems your busy right now, I'll leave you two to it.  
Sinead: O/O  
Me: *smirks and walks out* NED! TED! DISCLAIMER!  
Ned: Did you really  
Ted: have to be so loud?  
Me: YES! I LOVE BEING LOUD AND SHOUTING FOR NO APPARENT REASON! NOW THE DISCLAIMER!  
Ted: *sigh* Fine. Leah Sora-Parker  
Ned: does not own the 39 Clues  
Ted: or anything else mentioned.  
Ned: By the way, what's  
Ted: with Sinead?  
Me: :3 Just read the one-shot. AND YES, THOSE LITTLE QUOTES WITH THE * ARE MY AWESOME NEW PAGEBREAKS! XD**

***"Five cars back, Grey Mercedes. It's the Starlings." "A Starbucks? Where?"-Amy and Nellie***

Ekat+Janus+Lucian+Thomas=Cahill

She was the Ekat. He was the Thomas. They were opposite ends of the equation. They couldn't get along. Oh sure, Amy had said that they need to try to 'forgive and forget,' but what if she couldn't? The scars ran too deep, literally. Her brothers:one blind and the other suffering from headaches. They couldn't go anywhere without one another. Even she was touched in some way, the scars that criss-crossed her arms, her back, her entire being, were unable to heal completely. That was evidence enough for her. They would never get along. Never.

So why, exactly, was she now in his arms, licks locked in that flushed embrace? When did this feeling of lust begin? When did start to burn her soul when he wasn't there? When did she fall-hard-for him? Really, it was incomprehensible to her.

Her mind flashed back to moments ago. How had that conversation-no, _argument_-turned into this?

He appeared in the doorway of the lab; one moment of nothing and then him. He looked like he had been out for a run, what with his hair plastered to his forehead and the sweaty sheen on his skin, and he leaned against the wall, looking at her with those unreadable eyes. Then: "What are you doing?"

She had given him a glare and curtly replied, "What does it look like Dolt?"

"I don't know, I thought you were the genius Starbucks," he fired back at her. She shot him another venomous look.

"That I am, Dolt, but if I tried to explain it to you, I'm afraid your meager intelligence would be unable to handle it."

"Oh? Well, answer me this: How does such 'meager intelligence' get a scholarship to Notre Dame?" He had this goofy smirk on his face that she desperately wanted to wipe off.

"It's an _athletic _scholarship, Dolt."

"Still, that alone wouldn't have been enough, Starbucks," he said cheekily, and she had to use all her willpower to not slap him upside the head. She muttered a few choice words under her breathe.

"What was that?" he asked, his eyes gleaming with mischief. She gave him one last withering look then turned back to the machine she was working on at that moment. It had a stuck clog and would have been a simple fix except for the fact that _theDoltwassoclose._ Really, what was wrong with her?

"It looks like it's stuck," he commented, making her jump at how near he was. His breath was right by her ear, lingering as it sent shivers up her spine. She turned acutely to give him a look of 'I'm-working-so-can-you-please-not-disturb-me' when she froze, pinned in place by his blue eyes, his deep sparkling blue eyes...

"Hey, earth to Starbucks, anyone home?" he asked while waving a hand in front of her face, jolting her out of her trance. She gave him a dirty look and turned back to her machine. "Sheesh, just trying to be nice."

"Well, you can go be nice to someone else," she said sharply as she turned to face him _yet again. _Really, it was too much for her. He held up his hands in mock pain.

"Hey! That hurts my heart!"

"Right, I'm sure that did," she said as she rolled her eyes and continued. "Like setting a bomb in a museum and severely injuring a trio of kids isn't painful."

"Look," he said, finally trying to be serious as a look of hurt and guilt crossed his face. "I'm sorry about that, I really am. But what do you want me to do? I'm not exactly a miracle worker here."

"That's exactly it," she remarked coldly. "You're _not _a miracle worker, so why did you even do it? Not like it matters now anyway." Her voice cracked.

"Sinead..." he said, finally using her name. "Look, I... I-I just don't know anymore. My family- my dad, he's... intimidating. He's the one who expected me to plant it..." He voice began to become shaky. "H-he's the one who expected me to make s-sure it w-went off... He's the one who expected it-me-to take someone, anyone, _you _out, t-to make sure that you couldn't... wouldn't... make it." His voice had died down to a whisper.

She glanced up at him, tears in both of their eyes, and slowly, as if she couldn't speak, mouthed '_Why?_' Then they rushed forward, as one, as if they were opposite ends of a magnet, coming together with a hot grasp and that intoxicating kiss. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, maybe just a few seconds. Maybe minutes. Maybe hours. To her, it was like a piece of forever.

Then they pulled away. She couldn't help, panting heavily, that it didn't last longer. Really, she had fallen-hard-for him, it was embarrassing. It was right in front of her, yelling, screeching, screaming her name, trying it's best to get her attention. It demanded it, craved it, sought it, until it finally said, "_Fuck it,_" and slaped her in the face. It was a rude wake-up call.

_I, Sinead Starling, am in love with Hamilton Holt._ It didn't get any clearer than that.

His voice began to filter back to her. "I'm sorry, really I am. Can you forgive me?" She blinked. Twice.

Could she forgive him? Could she forget? Could she fine with it, fine with what happened? She didn't know. But right now, with his arms around her and her arms around him, maybe-_just_ maybe-she could try.

"Sinead?"

"I-I'm not sure. I think I could forgive, I can never forget but... I can try."

"That's all I ever wanted." And Hamilton Holt bent down to deliver another kiss to Sinead Starling.

Really, it was funny.

They were opposite ends of the equation. She was the Ekat, he was the Thomas, but still they couldn't do anything by themselves.

They were opposite ends of two magnets. So different that they attracted, so similar that they repelled.

They were opposite ends. She was Sinead Starling. He was Hamilton Holt. She couldn't forget the scars he caused; she couldn't forget the love she feels for him. He couldn't forget the pain he put her through; he couldn't forget the hope he had for them. Really, they were opposite ends, they shouldn't feel this way. But she did, he did. And that's all that mattered.

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? REVIEW IT! Hope you enjoyed~**


End file.
